Muy Caliente
by FamousLastLines
Summary: It's snack time in the Wright household.


_I'm really sorry_

* * *

"Rajeev, Billy, come on! I need to get this video done! The deadline for the contest is tonight and at this rate I won't even have a video to submit!" These two were getting really annoying, but Spencer knew he had to put up with them. Mostly because he needed Billy for "special effects" and Rajeev for his acting.

"Come on, browling ball! We've been working on your movie for _hoooouuuurs_. It's boring, especially since cardboard Billy isn't getting any screen time." the ghoul man snatched the cardboard cutout of himself out of thin air and immediately began planting smooches on it. Rajeev sprinted in zigzags in the distance, trying to throw off a rubber duck that "somehow" got covered in ectoplasm. He ended up doing a belly flop into the pool. Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Yup, this is hopeless. I'm never going anywhere with my career as a filmmaker. It's official. I'll forever be known as the guy who lived in Billy Joe Cobra's house for a while then disappeared from the surface of the Earth." the 14-year-old sighed and closed his camera before setting it down on the poolside table.

"Fine, let's take a break then since we obviously won't get any work done with you being a dipstick and driving Rajeev off his donkey." Spencer walked towards the entrance to the tiki room, shooting one more glance at Rajeev, who was now aggressively stomping on the rubber duck and yelling insults at it. Billy chuckled, setting cardboard Billy aside.

"Billy, fix the duck. I'm gonna grab a snack." at the mention of food, Billy's face lit up, his signature grin suddenly plastered on his face.

"Hey, Spencer! Can you grab me something, too? The Jeevs is a little busy right now!" Rajeev shouted as Billy zoomed to his side. He began to stomp on the duck along with Rajeev. The duck then latched onto Billy's sneaker with its fangs, causing him to yell out and flail his leg around, again knocking Rajeev into the pool.

Spencer made his way into the house and into the kitchen, his mood suddenly flat. Why couldn't things go right for him just once? As much as he hated to admit it, Billy was a bigger nuisance than help when it came to movies and… well, _everything_. He pried open the fridge and scanned his options. Not much. His mom probably hadn't gone shopping. A cold breeze suddenly tickled his shoulder causing him to shudder. He turned to come face to face with none other than his destructive, dead cousin.

"Hungry as usual?" Spencer forced a smirk before closing the fridge and scooting along to the cabinets to pull them open. Just pudding packets. It would have to do, though he would have preferred to have something pre-made.

"Okay broly poly, I have a better idea for the movie. Instead of your monster from the lame lagoon idea, why don't we do something a little more caliente?" Billy was casually floating on his back, "Muy caliente!"

"Come on Billy, I've had this idea for weeks. We don't have time for 10 minutes of cardboard you!" the fact that Billy would suggest something like this was expected. The guy acted like the world revolved around him and anything that suggested otherwise was put off as boring. Spencer set a bowl down on the counter before pouring in the powder. As he turned, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Billy was floating right behind him. Spencer perched his lips and stepped through him and continued to the fridge to get milk.

"Heh, come on Broseph. Maybe that isn't what I had in mind." Spencer caught on to how Billy's tone seemed a bit suggestive, but he shrugged it off. He began to mix the milk and the powder together when the hairs on his neck stood up again. His body would never get used to living with a ghost, would it? But then, he realized it wasn't just Billy's presence that was giving him chills. A cold hand was placed on the small of his back, causing the teenager's breath to catch in his throat. The hand then shifted down to his ass and he felt a tight squeeze, causing him to nearly drop his whisk.

Billy Joe Cobra, his distant cousin and best bro, was groping his ass. Once he realized this, he shook it off a bit, trying his best to scold Billy.

"Billy. Let. Go. Of. My. Butt." Spencer said through nearly clenched teeth, not bothering to face the deceased rock star. It would only show him that he was nervous and how much he was blushing. He'd never been in any sexual situations, especially not with someone who shared blood with him. That just made the whole thing stranger.

"Don't be so uptight, Spence! All this horror movie stuff is stressing you out. Let the Cobra calm some nerves!" Billy placed his hands on Spencer's hips, roughly spinning him around and pinning him back against the counter. Spencer yelled out in surprise from the quick position change, completely avoiding Billy's gaze.

"Billy, we don't have time for this! Come on, I need to finish the pud-" he was cut short by Billy's chilled lips, which were now pressed against his warm and very alive ones. He tried to squirm, but the ghost had him pinned and held. Soon, he couldn't take it anymore. His adrenaline was pumping. He was a teenage boy and as much as he hated admitting it, being pinned against the counter and kissed wasn't too terrible. Actually, it was pretty hot, but still weird. He copied Billy's movements and went with it, feeling Billy slightly laugh against his mouth.

The ghost bit his lip and pulled away, amusement in his eyes.

"You've never even kissed anyone, have you?" he laughed as he began to nibble on Spencer's neck, his hands finding their way to the button of his jeans. Spencer bit his lip to keep himself from letting out any pathetic sounds. He was too shocked and consumed to stop him now. The loud ZIP! That emitted from his zipper almost made him dizzy. This whole thing seemed like a dream. Then, he felt soft fingers wrap around the length of him. He flinched at how cold it was. It was like Alaska was released onto his penis! Billy nearly let go as he went into a rage of laughter.

"Alaskan penis? I can read your mind while holding your junk, stuffed brolive. Really, you are such a virgin!"

"W-WELL I DIDN'T EXACTLY ASK FOR THIS!" Spencer squawked defensively.

"But you wanted it." Billy gave him a knowing look. Spencer couldn't lie to him. Literally. Billy could read his mind at the moment. Suddenly, the older figure began to jerk his hand over his younger friend's little member. He watched Spencer's face morph as he tried not to moan or grunt. But that's just what Billy wanted. Being the stubborn person he was, he wanted to get the most out of this.

He lowered his face down so he was level with the boy's cock and leaned forward, teasing him with his tongue. Spencer shook a bit and Billy took that as an invitation to envelop all of him into his mouth. That did it. A breathy moan escaped Spencer's mouth as he received his very first blowjob. It wasn't long until a warm, tingling sensation began to spread through his groin.

"I, oh, uh-" he really didn't know how to say it. It wasn't easy to tell a family member (who is sucking your dick) that you're going to come. But Billy knew and started to go a little faster, causing Spencer to arch his back against the counter. His breathing was getting fast and before he could release, the ghoul jumped back.

"Billy, no the floor!" he screeched, and Billy stretched his arm out and grabbed the bowl off the counter, positioning it in front of Spencer right as he came. He released his load into the pudding and slowly began to calm his breathing. He let out a sigh, Billy smiling at him like he'd done a good deed.

Spencer had literally no words for him.

"See, that's what I meant by muy caliente. I bet this will get far more hits!" Spencer's blood ran cold.

"W-What are you talking about?" he stammered before he noticed the camera. Billy grabbed it and handed it to Spencer, who nearly had a heart attack.

"YOU RECORDED US GETTING FUNNY?" Spencer didn't even need an answer because the clip was the first thing that popped up on the screen when he turned it on. Except Billy wasn't in it. It was him awkwardly getting an erection and then coming into a floating bowl of pudding.

"Ooooops! I forgot that I don't show up on film, but hey! You can call it The Last Erection!" Billy grinned and floated near Spencer's shoulders. Spencer had fixed his pants and nearly let out a sob before Rajeev came ambling through the door, looking confused as usual.

"How long does it take for you to grab snacks? I thought you were in a rush for the movie- Ooh! Pudding!" Rajeev cried out and ran over to the bowl, an excited look playing across his face.

"WAIT!" Spencer and Billy yelled in unison as Rajeev's tongue grazed a pudding covered finger. He gave them a funny look but smiled and dipped another finger.

"A bit on the salty side but pretty darn good if you ask me!"


End file.
